


First Snow

by Merlinda_Dragon



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlinda_Dragon/pseuds/Merlinda_Dragon
Summary: Kira Surana experiences her first snowfall outside the tower.Part of a series of December drabbles





	

Kira stopped as something white fluttered down in front of her face. She blinked, then noticed there were more of them. She looked up toward the sky to find it full of the white specks, both large and small, then gasped as she realized what it was.  


Moneca looked back at her. “Kira? What is it?”  


“It’s snow!” She pulled her hands from her gloves and held them out, smiling and giggling a little as the flakes fell onto her palms and fingertips in tiny, icy bursts of sensation, melting instantly.  


“Yes,” the redhead replied slowly, as if talking to a particularly stupid child. “You’ve seen it before—the tower has windows.”  


“Yes, I know; I know I’ve seen it before, but it’s… quite a different thing to experience it.” She tilted her head back staring at the snow-filled sky with the wonder of a small child. “It’s so pretty!”  


“Kira, we don’t have time for this. Move your ass or I’m leaving you here.”  


“Yes, yes, I’m coming.” She jogged the few steps she had fallen behind back to the group, tugging back on her gloves. She continued to steal glances up at the sky and keeping her hand out to watch the flakes catch on the leather. She noticed Alistair watching her after a moment and shot him an embarrassed smile. “I’m acting ridiculous, aren’t I?”  


“Moneca’s just nervous about all of us freezing to death out here. Or getting ambushed by darkspawn.”  


“Or both?”  


“Yeah.”  


“I know.” She looked toward the other woman and frowned. “She worries about all of us. And we really don’t have time for me to admire the weather every time it changes.”  


Alistair looked up at Moneca before leaning toward the elven Warden to whisper conspiratorially. “The best thing is trying to catch snowflakes on your tongue.”  


Kira’s eyes lit up for a moment, then she looked nervous again. “I’d probably run into something if I tried.”  


He grinned. “I’ll make sure you don’t.”  


She returned his smile, putting her hand on his arm and tilting her head back, sticking out her tongue to catch the flakes as they fluttered by.


End file.
